


I Know What You Need

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: bondage/bdsm with ushioiday 3 of kinkmas///again not late of course
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> bondage/bdsm with ushioi  
> day 3 of kinkmas///again not late of course

It was unreal. The way that Wakatoshi made him feel. But nothing was better than when Tooru could bring Wakatoshi to a mess. Misty eyes, clingy and purring. It was almost impossible unless Tooru was really rough. Most of the time he didn’t have it in him. Wakatoshi was usually better at remaining cool in a scene. Sweeter but rougher. Tooru always needs him to take the edge off from a bad day. Or even a bad week. 

But it was Wakatoshi’s turn. Ushijima had been wasting away at his computer. Typing, typing, typing. The bags under his eyes were getting worse, and he was starting to sound really agitated on the phone, close to breaking. 

But. 

The only person allowed to break Wakatoshi was Tooru. 

Tooru took a deep breath. He could keep his cool this time. He would do it for Wakatoshi. He needed it. He needed Tooru. “In sickness, in health, for better or worse,” Tooru had promised, and right now, was pretty bad and he wasn’t gonna let it get worse.

Tooru walked into Wakatoshi’s office. Wakatoshi didn’t even look up from his computer when he walked in. There were words being typed onto the page so quickly that Tooru got lost. He made sure that there was a save feature on the document before he closed Wakatoshi’s laptop with a finger. 

“What-? Tooru- why?” He stuttered, coming back to reality. 

“Shut up! You don’t question my actions. I’m the boss of you. Understand?” Tooru’s voice came out clean and sturdy, he was a little surprised at himself. 

“I-yes.” Wakatoshi’s eyes seemed to unfocus before he answered. 

“Good. You’re to go into the bedroom. Get completely naked and wait for me.”

“Tooru-I.” Tooru slapped him. Feeling a little gutsy. Wakatoshi blinked, and when he looked back up at Tooru his eyes were slightly glassy. He was slipping so easily into his subspace. 

“I’m sorry? Are you arguing with me?” Tooru asked. 

“No.”

“No what?”

“No sir.” Wakatoshi said quickly. 

“Good. Go now.” Tooru crossed his arms over his chest as Wakatoshi stood up. Looking at Tooru and then leaving.

Tooru took his time. Mainly to get his head in the right space. To be able to think clearly, no outer distractions. He owed that to Wakatoshi. 

Wakatoshi was absolutely beautiful when he entered the bedroom. He was kneeled, head down. His thick thighs were slightly tanned and his hair looked dark, almost black in the dim lighting of the room. 

“Bend over the bed,” Tooru said suddenly. Knowing exactly what he wanted to do to him. Something that would make him feel good. Wakatoshi moved gracefully, his ass spread as he laid his chest and stomach against the bed. Knees hard on the carpet. 

Tooru walked into the space of the room to grab a wooden paddle from the chest in the corner. He felt the edges and flat sides, to make sure it didn’t need to be sanded. The last thing he needed was to put splinters in his husband's ass.

“Breath in,” Tooru said, kneeling behind him. When Wakatoshi’s body rose, Tooru struck him once. “Exhale.” He said after the paddle made contact. Wakatoshi did as he said. “Was that okay?” Tooru asked. 

“Yes,” Wakatoshi spoke clearly, although breathy as hell.

“May I do it again?” Tooru asks sweetly. 

“Yes sir,” Wakatoshi says confidently. Tooru hits him again. After just two hits Wakatoshi’s skin is red. 

“Again?” Tooru continues to ask. Wakatoshi’s answer is always yes. Tooru hits him against and again, each time asking for permission. After about the seventh hit Wakatoshi says pause. Tooru sets the paddle down and sits back. He watches as Wakatoshi’s breathes. His skin is breaking a little on his ass. It looks like it hurts a lot, and Tooru wants to rub a healing salve on it already, but that would mean the end of the scene. 

“Sir, can we switch cheeks?” Wakatoshi asks. And Tooru eyes the unbeaten cheek. 

“Yes.”

“Go,” Wakatoshi says after relaxing. Tooru straightens up, gripping the paddle again and swinging. The clap rings through his ears, and this time he takes pleasure in Wakatoshi’s surprising jump.

With cheeks reddened. Wakatoshi’s breath hot on his lips. Tooru takes his time to spread to his husband. Making sure he’s nice and open for him. He fucks him just like this. Breathless and a pleasant burn on his cheeks. Tooru enjoys the tension of Wakatoshi's hole as he fucks him. Whenever his finger touches the redness of his cheeks he whines. He can tell that Wakatoshi is drooling by how his noises sound, and how close he is to come. 

Wakatoshi comes before Tooru, tensing around him. With a few more thrusts Tooru is gone. Filling his husband with his seed. Stars exploding behind his eyes.

Much later after Tooru had rubbed him with healing saliva, and bathed him. He whispers to him, gentle and sweet. Loving. “Thank you.” Because Tooru was able to give him just what he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated   
> -alec


End file.
